Guweetahing?
by 0xPockyx0
Summary: Zero, Yuuki... seeing the future... what more do you want? Silly oneshot of what it would be like if Zero/Yuuki were somehow transported to my/a-random-other-fangirl's lounge/bedroom. Slightly fluffy/songficish.


**A very long A/n: Ok so, this is intending to be random, just silly thoughts in my head at work today about Zero and Yuuki travelling to a future world... somewhat similar to my lounge lol. All you need to know is that there will quite possibly be ooc-ness, and that I dont own right to any of the things mentioned in this story. Nothing at all. I own many of them, but not the rights to them. For the purposes of making it simpler to write about, it has no paritcular time-in-the-series placement, but Yuuki is not a vampire, and Zero isnt stupid enough to have handed her to Kaname on a proverbial plate. Also this story assumes that the lack of technology in vampire knight results from the time period in which they live as opposed to the fact they live in the wops (aka middle of nowhere to those that dont recognise that colloquialism). My japanese is terrible, but I write this assuming they would be speaking japanese, so dialogue will probably be a horribly done pigeon english/japanese hybrid. Sorry to murder two languages at once. Oh i will also be using emote faces at the end of some sentences :D slightly song ficcy. Oneshot. A bit fluffy. kthxbai (^-^) v,,**

...

Zero squinted slightly at the bright late afternoon sun filtering between the pillars that lined the pathway between classrooms. Wishing he could be lying in the shade of a tree instead of walking with Yuuki to go work on their Social Studies assignment.

_Oh, she was still talking_...With a mental sigh, he tuned back in.

"... I mean how do you even _guess_ what the future will be like?" she asked, fist clenched in the air before her. "I dont know what I'm going to have for breakfast tommorow, let alone what society will be like... what do you think Zero-kun?"

"Waffles."

"Eto...waffles?" Yuuki stopped in her tracks dumbstruck, as Zero kept walking with one hand in his pocket, the other propping his books on his shoulder. "You think...that future... society... will be like waffles..." she giggled hopelessly between words as he stopped, noticing she was no longer following him.

"No, Baka. Breakfast. Tommorow, your breakfast will be waffles." he said as he plucked her books from her arms, adding them to his own pile, "Its my turn to cook."

Turning around once more he continued towards the chairmans house, as she hurried to catch up.

...

After dinner Zero lounged on the couch waiting for Yuuki. She returned with two mugs of coffee, balanced precariously on their workbooks. Rolling his eyes, he lept up to take them from her before she managed to spill them. Surprised by his sudden lunge to grab the endangered drinks, she dropped the heavy books on his feet. Grimacing he fought the urge to hop around, which would just scald them both. She couldnt help it, the look on his face was priceless, she shook with supressed laughter, then realising from the glare now aimed at her he knew, gave up and laughed outright.

As her laughter winded down, Zero was back to his neutral expression, he couldnt be mad at her, he loved to hear her laugh, even if it was at him. Slowly lowering himself back into a sitting position, he held the drinks out of harms way as Yuuki made a theatrical fuss of arranging helself, her books, and a light blanket.

"Are you done..."

She straightened a fold in the blanket exageratedly for a few moments... "Hai." she smiled tilting her head to one side.

Muttering about silly girls and fussyness and other such afflictions Zero opened his book to a new page. His writing was by far tidier, so he took it upon himself to save their teacher a headache and be the scribe of the two.

"So...?"

"Ano...Eto...Ichio..." she trailed off. (Yuuki- (Z.Z) )

"You have nothing..." He pestered as she stared off into the distance. (Zero - (.) )

"...Nandake?" (?.?)

"You didnt seriously forget what we were talking about... in that short of an amount of time..." ( (x.x) )

"...Hazui..." ( ^ ^;)

"Kora! We get joint marks for this and I'm NOT doing it all by myself! _Why _do I always get stuck with you as a partner!" ( :( )

...(T^T)

"Dont look at me like that!" (.;) "Ok, ok... lets just sit and think for a bit then."

...

The warm night conspired against them, trying to concentrate while leaning against Zero's shoulder, under a comfy blanket left her asleep in minutes. Resigning to the fact they would have to try to work on it in the morning, Zero adjusted the blanket to cover her more thoroughly, and joined her.

...

...

...

They woke up in a strange room, pictures of them, and people they didnt know papered the walls. They puzzled over when they ever posed like that, or both wore night class uniforms, or why they often held a stuffed rabbit. Angry men with pointy hair had a section to themselves, as did a boy with what appeared to be dog ears. Standing up they wandered towards various things that caught their respective interests.

"ZERO! Look! a plushy that looks JUST LIKE YOU!" She fangirl screamed and hugged him to her chest, rifling through the rest for anyone else she knew.

Zero struggled to remember his english lessons, his worse subject. Attempting to translate from some sort of electronic device. The room lit up with hundreds of tiny coloured lights.

"ZERO! Look! aren't they pretty!"

"Gwe..tah... Hiro..." Zero puzzled, picking up a controller and prodding the buttons.

"OH MY GOD! Look at all these books about us! Do you think this is the future Zero? Once were grown up and successful?"

Zero located the on switch to the mysterious electronic box, and jumped as a display lit up before him.

"Sugoi..." he whispered in reverence.

"That would explain all the pictures of us! This must be our house! In the future!"

*Chk, Chk, Chk...* Zero had quizzically watched the intro movie and realised that this must be some sort of personal music recording device, glancing around the room he located a vague semblance to a guitar and seized it. *chk, chk, chk* it seemed it controlled the device also... *chkchkchkchkchkchkchk*

Yuuki left the room and returned in a black and pink wollen sweater with bunny ears attached to the hood.

"Kawaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii" she squealed hugging herself

*WOOOOOOOAH were halfwaaaay theeeeere*

Zero was beginging to get the hang of this, completing his first song, he searched for something a little more challenging.

*Coooome break meeee doooown, marry me, bury me...I am fiiinished with yoooouoooo*

Yuuki bounced up and down in front of him, ("Look Zero! Usaaaagi *bounce* Usaaaaaaaagi! *bounce*) he lent sideways to see the screen around her.

Giving up, Yuuki set up a mock battle with various men in black and white torn robes. Then knocked them all down with a large yellow and black striped mouse, whilst flicking though a magazine depicting how to sew frilly black clothes.

"I have interesting fashion taste when im older..." she mused.

Glancing over in Zero's direction, she noticed he seemed to be using almost twice as many buttons to play as before.

"Zero, is it good to use more buttons?"

"Zero, isnt that hard?"

"Zero, why are you standing like that...?"

Oblivious, now in true rock musician stance, legs splayed wide, tie partially undone, Zero prepared to attempt the song he picked out first. The title, the sample clip... he wanted to be good before he got to it. Double checking that the difficulty was still the highest it could go, he counted in.

Yuuki sat at his feet, watching the blur of colours streaming towards her, bursting into flames. Amazed as to how Zero knew how to turn them into such catchy music.

*Kill your enemiiies, My brothers dead around meeee, Wounds are hurting, Death is creeepiiing fooor meeee*

Still crosslegged, she turned to face Zero instead of the screen, leaning back on her arms to see his face.

*Over the top, over the top, Right now its killing tiiime, Over the top, over the top, Right now iiits killing tiiiiiiiiiiiiime*

He bit his lower lip slightly as he concentrated, she smiled at him, no longer caring she was ignored in return for this glimpse of him enjoying himself.

*God has spoken, Through his concience... As I screeeam aim and fiiiiiire, the death toll grows hiiiiigheeeer*

Sweating slightly with the effort he was putting into it, Zero ripped into the solo. His hair swawing back and forth as he strummed, Yuuki had a sudden urge to throw her bra at him (o.O) She shook her head to rid herself of the thought and watched as he sung along softly to the final chorus. The screen cheered, flashing five golden stars and a newspaper.

He lowered his "guitar" in triumph, cheeks flushed as he smiled at Yuuki.

"I want to try one!" She lept up, returning with two large plastic squares, covered in multicoloured arrows. "How about these?"

"Shirimasen..." He sighed still getting his breath back, he loosened his shirt another button.

She inserted a flat round thing with a similar picture on it into the mysterious object and held her square at the ready.

"C'mon Zero, it says we can both play!"

He shook his head as girls appeared, dancing ontop of their squares onscreen. Zero laughed outright at Yuuki standing in front ot the screen holding her square like a guitar, blinking confusedly at the characters onscreen.

"Try this," he muttered, clearing space and placing the two mats in front of the screen. He picked her up and placed her on the first, then stood atop the second. "Which one do you want to try?"

"Mmmmoooust puhlayed... This one must be good!"

"...Mkay." Zero stood at the ready.

A fast, upbeat song began. Zero's eye twitched slightly at the type of song he knew this was going to be.

*Do, do doo...Yeah-eah-eah, yeah*

The arrows began to flash on the screen, faster then he could follow. He attempted every third step or so, as she attempted them all and failed miserably, but she was having fun and that was what mattered. She added in arm movements of her own, most involving holding the bunny ears on her hood upright and flapping them around.

*Nu är vi har med, Caaaaramelldaansen*

She attempted to sing to the chorus...

"Ooh ooh ohh aauaaa, Ooh ooh ooh aauaaa oh oh, Ooh ooh ooh aauuaa, Ooh ooh ooh auuua, saa kom oc"

She flashed a smile at him, watching her dance he wasnt paying attention to what his own feet were doing. He promptly fell over, taking her with him. As they tumbled to the ground in a heap, laughing, Yuuki smiled up at him.

"I dont think... that living with you... is that bad of a future, Zero" She said...

...

"Failed!" Yuuki screeched at her teacher as she handed back Yuuki's report, "My Amazing Future", with an enormous red cross over the entire document. "Whyyyyeeeee..." she whined. "I worked REALLY REALLY hard on it."

"Its ridiculous!" shouted the teacher as she pushed her glasses higher up her nose. "See this here!...and _HERE!" _she pointed to the offending paragraphs, flipping over several pages in the small novel Yuuki had created when she woke up. "Flaming coloured dots flying at you, dancing floor mats, Zero, a rockstar! Half animal people and animal clothes! stuffed people! Books all about your life!" the teacher puffed in her fury, "The only thing likely to happen in this entire _thing_ you have written, is You and Kiryuu-kun living together! How much of your allocated time did you spend together making sure both of your stories matched up completely?... He spouted the exact same lies as you... I expected better of him, of you _both._ Hmph!" She threw the offending papers back down onto Yuuki's desk.

"Actually... We didnt talk about it..." Yuuki mumbled to Yori, confused. "We fell asleep trying to study, and when we woke up, we went back to our seperate rooms..."

"Weird..." wondered Yori. "Its not like you could have had the same dreams" she laughed standing up to go.

"Yeah..." As they left, Yuuki swore she saw Zero at his seat in the back row, Air Gueetahing...

THE END

...

**A/n: That was fun ;D If you live under a rock, the songs were Living on a prayer by Bon Jovi, the noob starter song on Guitar Hero World Tour, followed by The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars, then my personal favourite song and band from GHWT, Scream, Aim, Fire! by Bullet for my Valentine, which was the song I was listening to at work when this came to my head. I can so see Zero playing guitar... *drools*... the thought of anyone from the cast of VK playing DDR is hillarious... I get the feeling the Chairman would be extremely good at it lol **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
